A Feel For It
by Azraela's Fire
Summary: When Saeyoung sees Maeve Cha for the first time, it is not love at first sight. Its alarm and panic coursing through his veins.But as the adrenaline rush dissipates and she is welcomed into the RFA, things start to change, and he has no idea which way things will go.


Saeyoung glanced at the CCTV video feed from the apartment. It had been a year and a half, but every now and then he would look to see if she had miraculously reappeared. But to no avail, it was still as normal as- the door cracked open. Saeyoung immediately went into a state of alarm. He checked the chatroom and saw a new name on the list at the top. When he mentioned it he watched as the rest of the members started losing it. He looked back at the CCTV to see a girl standing in the apartment, a strange stick in her hand. He watched as she slowly walked around. He asked for her name in the chatroom. When she responded, Yoosung flipped and Saeyoung could almost see him crying at his desk. He chuckled at the thought. "Maeve Cha? Well lets see what I can find out about you." He entered her name into one of his search bots and info started flowing in. She had several social media accounts, but it looked like they had been dormant for quite some time. He turned back to the chatroom to see that she hadn't really said much, but the group members were chattering away about unrelated stuff already. 'I'm going to call V' he sent to the chatroom. Everyone but Yoosung was on board, but anything related to V was disliked by the blonde. He dialed V while he watched the girl, no, Maeve, slowly walk around, her hands slightly outstretched. He furrowed his brows when she bumped into the chair at the desk and started to feel it, but his attention was drawn away when V finally answered. He quickly explained to V what was happening, and he vaguely heard V say that he was going to the chatroom, because he had looked back at the screen to see that Maeve had sat down in the office chair.

After explaining everything to everyone V had logged off, and the chatroom was quiet once again. Saeyoung decided to check through her files a little more when he saw a police report. He furrowed his brows but left it there to go and make sure, for the fourth time, that she wasn't some sort of spy. He found himself looking at a picture of her. She was cute, as he had stated before, but she didn't look happy. She looked, he ate Honey Buddha as he searched for the right word, lonesome. He decided to go look at her medical file, she had given him permission to look at anything he found, which he had snickered at. The first thing he saw was a picture.

"Woah that looks bad." It was a picture of a wreck. "God I hope that isn't her car."

He kept reading to discover that she had been a passenger in that car and it was far worse than it looked, which surprised him because the front axel was missing and the frame looked like it was twisted. He kept reading to find that it had been her father who had been driving, and that he'd been severely drunk. He gritted his teeth as he read on. He'd been killed instantly, however, Maeve had been thrown from the car and rushed to a hospital. He then saw a link to a medical file on her. He decided that he'd ask her about that in his call with her later. He minimized the window and began looking into the hacker 'Unknown' after a while he'd still found absolutely nothing. Before he knew it he had his phone in his hands, ready to check her number.

"Why not make it fun?" He smirked almost devilishly as it rang.

"Rrrrrrr rrrrrrrr. Your bank account has been used for a fun prank. Were you aware of this? I must first confirm your cellphone number to verify your identity so please calmly follow the instructions" he spoke in a heavy accent, trying to mask his snickers

"I'm going to hang up now~" he could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! You're so cold. I called to confirm your number. Anyways, I checked your number so I'll let the other members know. Now when you get a call from this app you'll see the faces of our members so try talking to them. You'll be seeing them often from now on. Please take care of the RFA from now on. I'll be looking forward to it. Then bye bye!" He quickly hung up and covered his face with his hands. She was so cute. He made an unpleasant face as he remembered that he shouldn't get too attached, it would mean putting her in serious danger. His eyes widened as he saw the police report file at the bottom of his screen

"Shit, I knew I forgot to ask her about something." He groaned as he lamented about the fact that she'd already laid down to sleep. He made a mental note to have her things delivered to the apartment. He shot her a text, but she didn't respond so he assumed she'd gone to sleep.


End file.
